


hard choices

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Hunter Dean, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean x reader - the reader hunts  with her best friend. One night they are hunting  a Werewolf and her best friend  is turned  and the reader has to make the hardiest choice  she ever had to make</p>
            </blockquote>





	hard choices

Dean x reader - reader hunts with her best friend but soon. Her best friend isn't her best friend anymore and she has to make the hard choice of hunting him ...with some help of course ...

Let me know what you guys think feed back it appreciated and l ok me always request are open .

 

You could hunt or kill anything that came across your path every single last damn thing. Except for Matt even though you knew that Matt was no longer himself he was monster something you had both hunted together at one point . Untill that horrible night where you two had been tracking a werewolf. You had made the decision to split up years of training together had you guys working on pure instinct and trust.   
You rounded the corner you gun raised and full of silver bullets but then you heard the screaming ahead of you and your heart sank as you ran stopping short when you saw Matt on the ground holding his shoulder the werewolf was standing over him . You realized that you must have screamed because the thing turned toward you ...You fired without thinking dropping the werewolf. You ran over to Matt tears already falling down your face. " just hang on " you told him "we will get you some help " " no it too late "he said " your going to have shoot me " he said " I cant .. please don't make me you said Matt closed his eyes " you know what going to happen " he said " I do but we are going to figure it out " you said. 

That was two years ago and you realized that had seriously messed up .. you let emotions get in the way. You should have killed him when he asked but you couldn't because he was your best friend as closed to family as you would probably every get. But now your best friend was out there killing innocent people he was that monster he had swore to always kill. You hated yourself for how it turned out but you had to make it right. The trouble was you weren't the only hunter on Matt's trail. you knew that Sam and Dean Winchesters would be hot on Matt's heels. You needed to talk with them and explain. You had met with the brothers a couple years ago before you and Matt had started hunting together. They had help you when you found yourself in a tight spot. So with a quick call to Jo at the Roadhouse you found out where the boys were headed and headed that way yourself. 

It was midnight and pouring down rain by the time you reached the hotel where they boys were staying at. You pounded on their door. you Heard shuffling and Notice the curtains being pulled back slightly .. you reached behind you and double check that your gun was nestled in the lower part of your back.. The door slowly opened you recognize Sam peering out at you and you saw his own gun in his hand. you grinned hunters wont the most trusting bunch in the world. ..he relax his stance when he saw it was you .. "Y/N " he said " what are you doing here " he asked " getting wet " you replied .. " Can I come in " you asked " sure " he said and opening the door to let you in. " Sam who is it "Dean asked walking out of the bathroom only in pair of jeans looks like he had just gotten out of the shower his dark hair was still wet. you had to bite your tongue to keep inside your mouth. You had nearly forgotten how good looking the Man was how much you been attracted to him. " Y/N he started at you a minute before he grinned and walked over to give you a hug. You felt every muscle he had and your thoughts turn to the dangerous kind . you pulled away " hey Dean " you said with a smile. " I need to talk to you guys "you said you stuffed your hands into your pockets one because you were nervous and two keep from reaching out and running your fingers down every single muscle on his stomach and his arms.. " ohh gosh !! " you thought " it been way to long " you forced all the dark thoughts out of your head. " so what is up " Sam asked you sat down with a sigh.. " I know you guys are hunting a Werewolves " you started out. " yeah and how do you know that "Dean asked slipping on a black T-shirt. you took a deep breath " Because I know him " you said. "he was or used to be my best friend. " you said Dean crossed his arms across his chest. and Sam patted you on the leg to encourage to continued. so you explained it all to them and how it all went down not looking at either man you looked down the floor your hand clasp together "he escape I let my guard down and he was gone." You said trying not to cry . "I have been looking for a year now and when I heard of the killings here I knew it was him " you said finally looking up at them. " You know what we are going to have to do " Sam said softly "he not going to stop "he said. " I know I am not here to stop you I am here to clean up the mess I created " I need to find him and ended this before anyone else dies " you said. You bite your lips to keep the tears at bay ..Sam and Dean exchanged looks "are you sure that your going to be able to do that ...like .You said last time you couldn't "Dean said. You stood up glaring " I am going to do this "you said "with or without you " you hurried out of the room before either one of them could see the tears ... You slammed the door it was still raining outside You took a couple deep breaths and started walking "hey Y/ N "you turn as Dean hurried up to you. "What "you asked " I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you " it ok " you said .. " but I was serious ..I have to finish this " you said looking him straight in his eyes " I know but let me and Sam help you " he said " you don't have to do this alone you held his gaze for a moment.. he meant it .. " ok " you said smiling .. Thanks " he grinned and wrapped an around you " so lets go grab a drink " he said. 

It took a week but you finally track Matt down in a shack in the woods in West Virginia . Several of the locals had been disappearing so you figure you had the right area. You sat in back of the impala checking your gun making sure there was plenty of sliver bullets in it. They boys were talking outside . You were almost numb to the point where may it wouldn't hurt to put a bullet though your best friends. but you knew it would and you couldn't put it off anymore. and you climbed out of the car the guys turned to look at you " you ready "you asked them you started walking toward the run down building. you knew he would have known you were here.. but he had made no attempt to leave. You heard the guys behind you .. you came to a stop at the front door.. Dean stop beside you his own gun in hand. " you ready "he asked you just nodded and took a deep break raised your gun and kicked the door in you slowly walked in prepared to fire.. there wasn't much in the room there was an old cot in the corner with a small desk next to it...there was fire burning in the fire place. and what looks like to be what was left of an old arm chair in the middle of the room. "YN " you whirled around at the sound of your name. Matt slowly walked out of the corner . he was dirty and his hair was a bit longer but he still look like your best friend.. the gun shook in your hands but you kept it trained on him " I was wondering when you show up " he said " I have been waiting " he said " You know why I am here than " you replied " I have to Matt " you sad " I wish you had done it before " he said sadly walking closer to you .. "before I started killing all those people. " I know ..I am so sorry " you said "this is all my fault .. but I am going to make it right " you said he took another step closer you step back your eyes never leaving his.. Suddenly you felt Sam on side of you and Dean on the other guns raised Matt growled. "I cant let you " he said " you should have killed me before but I cant let you now I like this feeling this power.. " he said he has gone crazy you thought.. he not Matt anymore you steady your gun... " you cant .. he snarled right before any of you could react he lunged and threw you off balance you heard Sam yelling and Dean cursing. you hit the floor with your back with Matt right on top .. you struggled to keep him from ripping at you chest. Dean pushed him off of you while Sam tried to take a shot. Matt was way to fast doge the bullet and lunged at Sam knocking him off his feet. you rolled up onto you knees and without a second though you fired ... you watch as the bullet hit Matt he froze for a second the crumbled to the ground. you and Dean rushed over you rolled Matt off of Sam you looked down at Matt he was looking up at you barely breathing . you laid his head in your lap tears running down your face he grab your hand and gave it a squeeze one last time.. the sob escaped your lips then it started thought out your whole body. you didn't even realize when Dean came up behind you until he removed Matt head from your lap and then pulled you into his arms picking you up.. you buried your face against his chest and cried and cried until you were to tried to cry any more. you .. you left yourself fall into a dreamless sleep glad to be away from the pain.

you woke up not for sure how long you had slept but you felt like you had been run over and over again by a truck. You tried to move but a pair of strong arms were wrapped around you .. you lifted you head where it was resting on Dean 's chest you saw he was still asleep holding you tight against him. Funny feelings started forming in the pit of your stomach just looking at him.. all you wanted to do was reached up and kiss him..it would be so easy to do. Suddenly his eyes opened you stared at each other for a few minutes " Are you ok " he asked softly.. and you nodded.. "ok " was all he said before he brought his mouth down on yours .. you groan at the contact his arms tighten around you pressing your body tight up against his. "if you want to stop I will..it will kill me but I will stop " he said in between kisses "no! " you said deepening the kiss running you hand up and down his chest and down his stomach he groaned and rolled you over to cover your body with his 

" So seriously are you ok " he asked later leaned up on one arm looking down at you " yea I am fine just glad it finally over.." I accept what happen a long time ago but I felt so guilty for letting it go on as long as it did ..he was my best friend but that .. that wasn't Matt " you squeeze your eyes shut.. " maybe I though I somewhere deep down I could save him.. when I knew I couldn't.. " I know what that like "he said " to want to save those closet to you.. but I am learning sometimes you cant and it not your fault." he said brushing back a piece of hair out of your face he leaned down and kissed you softly.. "what is important is that in the end you did what you had to " he said " and I am thinking maybe you can stay with me .. so you wont have to be alone anymore.. " you smiled at his words. " I think that is the easiest choice that I have ever had to make.." you said kissing him again.


End file.
